Peut on s'interdire d'aimer ?
by Lunapix
Summary: John Reerdon est chef des Aurors. Ce matin, il doit faire face à la plus délicate affaire de sa carrière : le Survivant coupable d'un meurtre... Mais pourquoi l'avocate de Harry Potter plaide t elle le crime passionnel ? OS HPDM
1. Première partie

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoici avec un nouvel OS... Il est très différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Je tiens juste à préciser que ce n'est pas une deathfic !! **

**Comme d'habitude, c'est un HPDM, bien que l'histoire soit racontée d'un point de vue extérieur. Les personnages appartiennent toujours à JK Rowling (sauf John Reerdon, l'est à moi !!) !**

**Une suite est prévue mais je vais attendre de voir comment ce morceau sera accepté (ben oui, si on me demande de me cacher sous mon lit, je n'écrirais pas de suite !!! Héhé...) !**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

John Reerdon était d'une humeur exécrable, à faire pâlir le lion le plus féroce… Chef des Aurors ! Quelle idée il avait eu de se porter candidat à ce poste !

Sa femme, ses longs cheveux auburn encore libres de chignon à cette heure, lui versa une tasse de café après lui avoir posé un baiser sur le front, un petit sourire étirant ses fines lèvres. Malgré ses quarante ans, Lena était toujours une femme belle. Son sourire lui illuminait chaque journée depuis des années.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il était trop angoissé et nerveux pour faire attention aux sourires de sa femme. Il devait s'occuper de l'affaire la plus délicate de toute sa carrière d'Auror. Il soupira d'ennui lorsque Lena ouvrit la Gazette du Sorcier, apportée quelques secondes plus tôt par un hibou peu avenant.

Il savait déjà de quoi parlerait le journal. Depuis deux jours, son affaire faisait la une de tous les journaux sorciers du monde. Il faut dire qu'elle était si surprenante ! Jamais aucun sorcier n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille…

Et pourtant…

John se leva de sa chaise lorsque la vieille et grande horloge de bois sonna huit heures. Il embrassa distraitement la joue de sa femme et sortit de la cuisine. Arrivé dehors, il se retourna vers sa maison et l'engloba du regard. C'était la première fois depuis vingt ans qu'il regrettait de faire ce métier, qu'il désirait avec ardeur retourner chez lui se cacher sous sa couette.

Il transplana en direction de son travail, de son échafaud.

Le Ministère n'avait jamais été aussi calme et surexcité à la fois depuis très longtemps. Le silence se fit lorsqu'il entra dans le hall. Sa poitrine se serra davantage en voyant cela. Il traversa la pièce, d'un pas digne et assuré alors que la première personne s'approchait vers lui dans le but de lui parler. Le Ministre en personne, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

- Une bien triste affaire, n'est-ce pas ? déclara le Ministre. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser une seule seconde…

- Comme tout le monde, Mr le Ministre, comme tout le monde, soupira John, las d'avoir toujours la même conversation.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur doré.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il plaidait le crime passionnel…

Reerdon redressa la tête d'un mouvement brusque, faisant craquer sa nuque dans un bruit rendu sinistre par le silence les entourant. Le crime passionnel… C'était pour le moins improbable ! Qu'est-ce qui justifierait une telle chose ?

- Je ne pense pas que cet argument puisse être reconnu par la cour, marmonna-t-il.

- Moi non plus, mon ami. Mais je me demande tout de même le pourquoi de cet argument peu plausible. Son avocate est pourtant renommée pour être réaliste et objective.

- Je m'interroge aussi, Mr le Ministre.

L'ascenseur arriva à l'étage du bureau des Aurors. John sortit après avoir vaguement salué l'autre homme. Il marcha à pas lourds vers son bureau où il déposa sacoche et veste. Il se présenta au bureau de sa secrétaire, priant secrètement pour qu'elle ait au moins un message pour le retenir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Mais sa prière fut vaine.

Il souffla longuement et se dirigea, presque à reculons, vers la salle d'examen où l'attendait la pire affaire qui aurait pu lui tomber dessus. Il arriva bien trop vite devant la porte grise en acier. Il mit sa main sur la poignée, expira intensément et l'abaissa. Il entra, son cœur battant fort, très fort.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, si on excluait la petite lampe sur la table. Il marmonna un Lumos et la pièce ronde s'éclaira. Harry Potter leva la tête vers lui et il sut qu'il ne pouvait faire marche arrière, son professionnalisme devait prendre le pas sur son incompréhension et sa nervosité.

Il s'approcha de la table et s'assit, lentement. De près, il voyait les cernes qui couvraient les yeux du jeune Survivant, il voyait son teint pâle et ses lèvres sèches. Mais ce qui le mit le plus mal à l'aise fut son regard, toujours aussi affable et rassurant, bien que profondément marqué.

Mais pourquoi le Survivant avait-il fait ça ? Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, ce ne pouvait pas être lui !

- Bonjour, Mr Reerdon, dit-il de sa voix calme et chaude.

- Bonjour, Harry.

Il avait espéré avoir parlé avec le même ton posé mais il avait lui-même senti le tremblement de sa voix.

- Votre avocate devrait être là.

Harry fit un petit sourire, lui déchirant encore plus le cœur.

- Hermione vient d'avoir un bébé, il faut l'excuser.

John hocha la tête. Il se sentait gêné et honteux, presque mis à vif, sous le regard vert et attristé du Survivant. Il avait la dérangeante impression d'être le coupable et non l'Auror.

Un silence à couper à la hache s'installa posément entre eux. Reerdon essuya ses mains moites sur sa robe lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune avocate. Il se leva aussitôt pour l'accueillir. Hermione lui serra chaleureusement la main, s'excusant de son retard et se dirigea vers la table, sans un regard pour Harry, qui ne levait pas la tête non plus. Elle sortit un épais dossier de son sac et le posa dans un bruit sourd sur la table. Elle s'assit à côté de Harry et leva le visage vers John.

- Nous pouvons commencer, Mr Reerdon, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

John retourna s'asseoir, face à eux.

- Bien… Mr Harry Potter, vous êtes ici pour expliquer…

- Je sais déjà pourquoi je suis ici, marmonna Harry. Je ne veux pas l'entendre.

John mâchouilla sa langue, ce tic ne lui était pas revenu depuis ses premières années de service. Il ne voulait pas de cette affaire. Il se releva et se mit à arpenter nerveusement la petite salle.

- J'ai appris que vous vouliez plaider le crime passionnel.

- C'est exact, claqua la voix de Hermione.

- Mais… Veuillez m'excuser, mais je… Pour quel motif, s'il vous plait ? bafouilla John.

- Harry et la victime étaient amants depuis un an.

Interloqué, John se rassit. Il regarda l'avocate comme si elle venait de lui sortir une énormité… ce qui était vrai, dans un sens. Il vit Harry baisser la tête, semblant soudain plus nerveux, plus triste.

- Amants ?! s'étrangla-t-il. Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? Je…

- J'aurais besoin d'une cigarette, coupa Harry, tordant ses mains sous la table.

John regarda celui que tout le monde avait toujours idolâtré avec un regard nouveau. Il tremblait, imperceptiblement mais assez pour paraître anéanti et nettement moins assuré. Il eut un élan de compassion avant de se reprendre, jamais il n'aurait eu cette compassion pour un autre que le jeune Potter. Il reprit son ton professionnel.

- Nous n'en avons pas, Mr Potter, je suis désolé. De plus, je ne pense pas que cela soit une…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Hermione l'arrêta et prit son sac à main. Elle en sortit un petit paquet rectangulaire et donna une longue tige blanche à Harry. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, John sentait le malaise qu'il devait y avoir entre eux. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de prendre un de ses proches comme avocat dans des affaires comme celle-là.

D'un simple geste nonchalant, Harry l'alluma et tira une bouffée. Puis, il releva les yeux vers John.

- Vous voulez comprendre, n'est-ce pas Mr Reerdon ? Comment le Sauveur peut-il avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

Il tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette. John ne répondit rien alors que Hermione se décalait légèrement de Harry, comme effrayée de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je l'aimais, vous savez. Depuis peu mais je crois que je l'aimais. Ce ne devait pas finir comme ça. Au départ, ce ne devait être qu'un coup comme ça, sans rien d'autre… On ne s'est jamais rien promis, vous voyez… Mais je crois que je l'aimais.

Le chef des Aurors lança un regard totalement interloqué à Hermione Weasley et vit qu'elle regardait Harry avec une profonde tristesse.

- Harry, soupira-t-il. Pourriez-vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé cette nuit-là ?

Le brun baissa la tête. Il finit lentement sa cigarette qu'il écrasa ensuite directement sur la table.

- Je ne le pourrais pas, c'est trop vague. Auriez-vous une pensine ? Je pense que vous feriez mieux de le voir.

John eut un sursaut de recul.

- Le voir ? Vous voulez dire que vous nous montreriez votre souvenir ? Ce n'est pas une méthode que l'on emploie Harry, affirma-t-il, plus que jamais ébranlé.

- C'est moi qui le propose, non ? Mon avocate est d'accord.

Il ancra son regard dans celui d'Hermione qui le soutint, par défi.

- Mais elle n'est pas obligée d'y aller…

Reerdon tressaillit. Harry avait regardé Hermione droit dans les yeux en disant cela mais il avait parlé comme si elle n'était pas là ! L'avocate baissa les yeux avant de les relever et de déclarer que c'était son rôle de voir cela, elle y était obligée.

- Je ne préfèrerais pas, Hermione… murmura Harry, redevenu peu sûr de lui.

La brune avança sa main vers lui mais la ramena vers elle avant même de l'avoir touché. Elle se secoua la tête et se tourna vers John.

- Allez chercher une pensine, je veux que ce soit fait tout de suite.

Reerdon, bien qu'un peu choqué du ton autoritaire de la jeune femme, sortit aussitôt et demanda à sa secrétaire une pensine dans les plus brefs délais. Il n'aimait pas la pensée de laisser les deux jeunes gens seuls dans la salle. Il y retourna donc, demandant à ce que la pensine lui soit amenée à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'il entra, Hermione séchait ses larmes. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, il en était sûr. Ils avaient dû se disputer à cause de cet accident. Il s'avança. Il détestait vraiment cette affaire. Alors qu'il s'asseyait une nouvelle fois sur sa chaise, il se promit d'emmener sa femme une semaine en vacances dès que tout serait terminé. Il faudrait aussi qu'il téléphone à ses enfants.

Un coup à la porte précéda l'entrée d'un stagiaire, une pensine dans les mains. Il la déposa et ressortit aussitôt. John sortit sa baguette et jeta un puissant sort de verrouillage sur la porte. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione :

- Qu'avez-vous décidé, Mrs Weasley ?

- Je viens !

L'avocate tendit sa baguette à Harry qui la colla à sa tempe. John le vit expirer longuement avant d'en sortir un fil argenté. Il le posa dans la pensine et rendit la baguette à la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard inquiet.

John se leva et regarda le liquide de haut. Il vit l'image minuscule d'une porte d'entrée en bois. Gêné, il dirigea son regard vers Harry.

- Vous êtes sûr, Harry ?

Le Survivant ne fit qu'acquiescer et il colla son dos à la chaise.

- Vous venez avec nous ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répliqua Harry.

De plus en plus embarrassé, John sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry qui lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- Je suis désolé, Harry mais je ne peux pas vous laisser seul ici avec nos deux baguettes à portée de main…

Harry ne perdit pas son sourire, bien que ses yeux perdirent un peu plus de lumière.

- Je sais, dit-il simplement, dans un ton doux.

Reerdon lui lança un stupefix. Le corps de Harry se raidit et il glissa de sa chaise. Hermione la transforma en lit de camp et l'allongea. Elle se permit une légère caresse sur les cheveux avant de se diriger vers la pensine.

- Allons-y, ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant la main d'un geste impatient.

John se secoua. Où étaient partis sa verve et son charisme qui avait fait sa renommée de Chef des Aurors implacable ?

Il prit la main de la jeune femme et, après un dernier regard au corps allongé du Survivant, ils entrèrent dans la pensine.

Ils débarquèrent dans un hall d'entrée et furent aussitôt envahis de cris, ceux d'une femme et de Harry Potter. Reerdon sentit la jeune avocate se tendre.

- Harry, putain, tu restes ici ! Je refuse que tu retournes le voir ! Je suis ta femme ! C'est moi, ta femme ! Ce n'est qu'un sale connard lui, ne me laisse pas encore pour lui !

Harry Potter déboula devant eux, le visage fermé et prit son manteau. Il était suivi de sa femme, Ginny Potter, le visage déformé par les pleurs et la rage. Elle lui tira le bras pour le tourner vers lui.

- Regarde-moi Harry, supplia-t-elle. Je t'en prie… Tu m'avais promis… Tu avais promis de ne jamais me faire souffrir si j'acceptais ton marché…

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un mouvement impatient. John sentit Hermione lui serrer le bras très fort, enfonçant ses ongles manucurés dans sa peau mais il ne dit rien, lui aussi absorbé par la scène.

- Je souffre en ce moment, Harry… reprit la jeune femme.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Harry baissa la tête et elle passa une main sur sa joue.

- Nous devrions nous séparer… murmura-t-elle. Je n'en peux plus…

Il s'écarta d'elle brusquement. Il prit sa baguette et la rousse recula d'un pas. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il tourna la poignée de sa porte mais se retourna vers elle :

- Je reviendrais demain matin, sois là !

Et il partit. Hermione et John se retrouvèrent dehors et ils suivirent le jeune homme dans un garage où il se mit au volant d'une voiture de sport. Il donna un grand coup sur le volant et démarra la voiture. Sa conduite fut rapide et brusque et John fut soulagé d'être arrivé à destination, même s'il savait qu'il ne risquait absolument rien.

Harry sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte et il avança vers la porte d'un immeuble. Il entra et grimpa à la volée les marches pour arriver devant l'appartement 75B. Il frappa. Un homme ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer.

John et Hermione traversèrent la porte et entrèrent dans l'appartement. Ils tombèrent sur Harry et l'homme s'embrassant. John entendit un soupir. Il se tourna vers sa compagne de voyage et il vit un air triste sur son visage.

- Comment pouvait-il l'aimer ? murmura-t-elle, sans faire attention à John.

Les deux hommes se détachèrent et allèrent dans le salon.

- Je te sers quelque chose ? demanda l'amant de Harry Potter.

Le cœur de John se serra en voyant le jeune Draco Malfoy vivant et parlant. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était pâle et raide sur un lit blanc. Des frissons lui remontèrent l'échine mais il se força à reprendre pied avec le souvenir.

L'homme blond avait maintenant rejoint Harry sur le canapé et s'était lové contre lui.

- Tu étais en retard, remarqua-t-il.

- Je peux fumer ? demanda Harry, éludant la phrase de son amant.

Draco hocha la tête, soupirant.

- Vous vous êtes encore disputés, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es toujours tendu après…

- Je suis toujours tendu lorsque je te vois, beau blond, susurra Harry en allumant sa cigarette.

Il expira un peu de fumée du côté inverse de Draco alors que celui-ci se redressait et s'écartait toujours de lui.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu l'aimes plus que tu ne le dis, dit-il, visiblement contrarié.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas…

Draco soupira une nouvelle fois. John sentait que l'air devenait nettement plus lourd entre les deux hommes. Il pouvait presque toucher du doigt l'air chargé de tension de désir qu'il y avait désormais dans la pièce.

- Tu m'aimes, moi ? demanda Draco d'une voix qui sonna atrocement neutre aux oreilles de l'Auror.

Harry tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus, souffla-t-il. Je suis avec toi, non ?

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, Harry.

Un silence répondit à cette phrase. Draco l'avait sorti d'un coup, d'une voix tout aussi neutre que sa remarque précédente. John vit Draco s'éloigner davantage du Survivant. Celui-ci posa sa cigarette dans un cendrier et se tourna vers lui.

- Quand ? claqua sa voix.

John avait l'impression d'être spectateur d'une scène dérangeante d'une pièce de théâtre, le genre de celles que l'on se sent gêné de regarder. Il se tourna vers la jeune avocate et il vit qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui passa maladroitement la main dans le dos. Elle lui fit un sourire.

Un bruit de porcelaine cassée les fit relever la tête. Le cendrier venait de tomber. D'un geste de la main, Harry lui redonna sa forme. Il mit sa cigarette à la bouche et se leva.

- Tu couches avec un autre mec depuis plus d'un mois ?

Sa voix était calme et froide… C'était effrayant !

- Tu ne couches pas avec ta femme depuis que vous êtes mariés peut-être ? ironisa Draco.

- Pauvre con, je suis pédé ! lança Harry méchamment. Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle et tu le sais !

Hermione eut un soubresaut. John se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Lui-même était totalement désorienté !

- Pourquoi tu ne la quittes pas alors bordel ? Pourquoi moi, je dois te partager ? Tu ne viens que la nuit, tu viens baiser et tu repars ! Je ne suis pas ta chienne, Potter !

Au regard que lança Harry, John sut que Malfoy avait été trop loin. Le brun se leva d'un coup.

- Tu sais quoi, Draco, va te faire foutre. Tu me gonfles et je ne viens pas ici pour ça. Je préfère partir finalement. Je trouverais un cul pour ce soir et je crois que je vais prendre un muet, j'en ai trop entendu ce soir !

John vit Malfoy attraper le bras de Harry.

- Tu ne fuiras pas ce soir, Potter. Si tu pars, ne reviens plus. C'est ta dernière chance, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas appeler le jeune homme qui me veut et qui m'attend depuis un mois.

- Si je le trouve, je le tue ! affirma Harry avec un regard on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Et moi, tu me tuerais ?

Ils étaient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. John sentait ses jambes céder, il dut se ressaisir pour entendre la suite, pour entendre Harry souffler « oui ».

Draco ne se démonta pas, au contraire.

- Je t'aime, Harry, murmura-t-il. J'en suis sûr. Chaque jour, je veux tuer ta femme, moi.

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Dis-le que tu m'aimes, Harry… Dis-le…

Soudainement, Harry flamboya de colère. John mit du temps à en comprendre la raison. Derrière eux, se tenait un homme. Et aux rougeurs soudaines des joues de Draco, ce ne devait être que le fameux prétendant.

- Oh ! s'exclama l'arrivant. Je suis navré, Draco, j'ai cru que tu serais seul. C'est qui d'ailleurs ?

- Euh… On reparlera de ça plus tard, Jimmy, je crois que tu devrais partir…

- Je crois en effet que tu devrais partir, Jimmy, répéta la voix froide à glacer le sang de Harry.

- Et vous êtes ? interrogea, à nouveau, le dénommé Jimmy.

Harry sortit aussitôt sa baguette. Il la pointa vers le jeune homme qui se recula imperceptiblement.

- Vous êtes Harry Potter ?

- Si tu ne sors pas tout de suite, je te jure que je te tue !

John avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il sentait l'air se refroidir de plus en plus. Il savait qu'irrémédiablement, ils allaient vers la catastrophe. L'air enragé de Harry lorsque Draco fit voltiger sa baguette ne fit que lui donner raison.

Il regretta à cet instant d'être venu dans ce souvenir, il aurait dû refuser, il aurait dû donner du veritaserum à Potter et l'obliger à raconter l'histoire… Il n'aurait jamais dû vouloir voir ce qu'il s'était passé…

C'était une erreur, une erreur immense… Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce qui allait se passer.

Harry envoya un regard chargé de haine à Draco avant de diriger son regard vers l'autre jeune homme.

- Je suis assez puissant pour vous tuer sans baguette, partez tout de suite et ne vous adressez plus jamais à Draco ! Il est à moi, vous entendez ! A MOI !

D'un geste de la main de Harry, Jimmy tomba sur le sol, sa tête cognant contre le carrelage froid de l'entrée. Il se releva et passa le dos de sa paume sur son front. Du sang gouttait. Il lança un dernier regard à Draco, puis sortit, non sans dire que les journaux seraient au courant dès le lendemain.

Harry se tourna vers Draco qui n'eut aucun mouvement de sursaut. Ils se jaugèrent du regard.

- Je me casse, marmonna Harry avant de se diriger vers le portemanteau.

Il prit son manteau mais Draco le lui arracha des mains. Il le balança dans un coin et il lui sauta dessus, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Harry faillit perdre l'équilibre et se retrouva accolé contre le mur, la bouche de Draco lui dévorant avec avidité la sienne. Il mit ses mains sous les fesses du blond et lui rendit le baiser aussi violemment.

John et Hermione se sentirent vraiment embarrassés à ce moment. Les joues rougies, ils n'osèrent plus regarder ce qu'il se passait. C'est ainsi qu'ils manquèrent la phrase que Draco murmura à l'oreille de Harry.

D'un geste brusque, Harry repoussa Draco qui tomba sur le sol.

- Connard ! éructa-t-il. Connard ! Connard !

John ne comprit plus rien. Tout se passa rapidement ! Tout d'un coup, Draco se tordait de douleur sur le sol, gémissant et pleurant de douleur. Harry était debout devant lui, les yeux fermés, les lèvres pincées. Il avait serré ses poings de toutes ses forces.

A côté de lui, le Chef des Aurors sentit Hermione tomber à genoux. Elle sanglotait violemment et il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui, cachant son visage dans sa veste.

Quelques instants plus tard, tout se calma. John se retourna et vit Draco allongé sur le sol, la respiration faible et saccadée. Harry tomba à genoux à côté de lui et mit sa tête sur son torse. Seules quelques larmes coulant de ses yeux montraient qu'il avait réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire. Il prit la main de Draco dans la sienne et lui posa un baiser dessus. Puis, il releva la tête et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau du visage du blond.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais… répondit la voix hachée de Draco. Moi aussi… je n'ai… jamais… avec… tu…

- Chut Draco, reste tranquille.

Harry prit le blond dans ses bras et transplana.

John et Hermione se matérialisèrent dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste. Ils virent Harry déposer Draco dans un lit avant que des médicomages ne se précipitent vers eux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- Appelez les Aurors, je l'ai tué, répondit simplement Harry. Je l'ai tué…

Et il s'effondra en pleurs sur Draco, murmurant qu'il ne voulait pas ça, qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Tout s'effaça et John se sentit aspiré. Lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau le sol sous les pieds, il ouvrit les yeux. Il était revenu dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il vit Hermione sortir sa baguette pour désactiver le sort de verrouillage qu'il avait placé sur la porte et elle sortit en baragouinant qu'elle devait vraiment vomir.

Lui, il s'assit sur le premier siège à portée de lui. Vomir n'était pas une si mauvaise idée…

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il vomit dès qu'il se pencha au dessus du lavabo. Ses jambes flageolaient légèrement mais il se retint au mur. Il se rinça ensuite la bouche avec de l'eau avant de se mouiller le visage.

Jamais il n'oublierait cette scène… Jamais…

Il retourna dans la salle et attendit l'arrivée de l'avocate pour réveiller Harry. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je… Non, pas du tout… Je savais que Harry allait mal en ce moment, on le voyait tous… Mais… Je savais que ce faux mariage était une mauvaise idée…

- Un faux mariage ? l'interrogea John, perplexe.

- Oui, Harry était homosexuel… Vous l'avez compris maintenant je crois. Mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le sache, il disait que ça ne convenait pas à son image de héros. Il s'est donc marié avec Ginny, pour l'apparence. Ils vivaient ensemble mais ils avaient une vie séparée. Harry avait cumulé les amants depuis ces cinq dernières années même s'il n'a eu que Draco Malfoy depuis un an. Il l'aimait vraiment, je crois. Ginny, elle, a eu quelques amants mais je pense qu'elle a toujours été amoureuse de Harry, j'en suis persuadée maintenant. C'était malsain et voué à l'échec depuis le début…

Reerdon acquiesça. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa à nouveau sur le brun.

- Ça va aller, Mrs Weasley ? demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

- Oui, je vous remercie, Mr Reerdon… Faites vite, je veux en finir avec cette histoire.

John réanima aussitôt Harry. Le brun eut un air hagard quelques instants avant de se relever. D'un mouvement de la main, il retransforma le lit de camp en chaise. Reerdon se jura de trouver un moyen de lui brider sa magie s'il devait aller à Azkaban.

Harry croisa le regard de Hermione et il baissa les yeux.

- Vous feriez mieux de me tuer, murmura-t-il.

Hermione se remit à pleurer, silencieusement.

- Tu es pitoyable, Harry… C'est horrible ! Comment…

- Mrs Weasley, calmez-vous ! ordonna promptement John. Bien… Nous avons ce qu'il nous faut pour vous emprisonner à vie. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Vous comptez utiliser le crime passionnel ? demanda John à Hermione.

- Oui, il ne fait aucun doute maintenant.

- Très bien. Mr Potter, on va vous ramener à votre cellule en attente de votre procès.

Harry inclina sa tête en signe d'assentiment. Il se leva alors que John demandait à deux Aurors de raccompagner Harry. Avant de sortir, le Survivant croisa une dernière fois son regard.

Trop de douleur pour un seul regard… Il fallait absolument que cette histoire se finisse vite.

Après avoir salué la jeune avocate, John se rendit dans son bureau. Il s'enferma à clé et, à l'abri des murs, il se mit à travailler, rédigeant des rapports sans relâche. Il souhaitait oublier…

Le soir venu, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il ne mangea pas. Il partit immédiatement se coucher. Sa femme s'allongea près de lui et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

Et pour la première fois depuis son mariage avec cet homme, Lena Reerdon vit son mari pleurer.

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

_Un mois plus tard... _

John sortit du tribunal le coeur léger. Plus qu'une seule chose à faire et toute cette histoire serait enfin finie…

Un mois qu'il n'avait plus dormi. Un mois qu'il revoyait sans cesse le souvenir du jeune Potter toutes les nuits. Le soir-même, il partirait avec sa femme dans les îles, pour un mois. Il devait oublier, il devait s'aérer… C'était trop dur pour lui.

Harry Potter venait d'être condamné à vingt et un ans de réclusion criminelle à Azkaban.

Lorsque le juge lui avait demandé s'il avait quelque chose à ajouter, Harry avait tout simplement déclaré :

- Je l'ai aimé, votre honneur. Mais je crois que l'amour est un sentiment trop fort pour moi, je ne pourrais jamais y répondre par autre chose que de la violence. Je ne suis pas capable de réagir à ce trop plein d'émotions… Mais peut-on s'interdire d'aimer ?

John se secoua la tête. Cette remarque l'avait ébranlée plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il se retourna et attendit que Harry Potter sorte de la salle du procès pour le conduire à Sainte-Mangouste. Il avait réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de pouvoir dire adieu à Draco lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était dans le coma et non mort. Dernière faveur pour le Survivant sûrement…

Hermione sortit de la salle et le salua avant de rejoindre son mari et sa belle-sœur. Ginny avait témoigné au procès. Elle avait parlé du mariage blanc et l'annonce de l'homosexualité du Survivant avait défrayé la chronique. Une assemblée d'homosexuels avait d'ailleurs protesté devant le tribunal chaque matin, arguant que l'intolérance du peuple sorcier était la vraie coupable dans cette histoire.

Harry sortit enfin du tribunal. Il s'arrêta à hauteur de John, attendant qu'il avance. Ses mains étaient tenues par un sort d'emprisonnement. John avait réussi à obtenir de la cour que la magie non vitale de Harry soit bridée. Il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

John sortit une longue et fine plume blanche de sa poche et, la maintenant entre ses doigts, il la tendit à Harry.

- C'est un portoloin qui va nous emmener directement dans la chambre de Mr Malfoy. Vous aurez dix minutes avec lui.

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire. Il posa ses doigts sur la plume. La sensation familière qu'on lui tirait le nombril à l'aide d'un hameçon accompagna John jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'assit dans un fauteuil placé dans un coin de la chambre. La seule condition pour que Harry puisse voir Draco Malfoy était qu'il surveille la visite.

Une dernière chose délicate et il partirait en vacances. Une dernière chose.

Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre alors que Harry s'approchait du lit. Il entendait Harry psalmodier des excuses et des déclarations d'amour. A chaque mot de plus, son cœur se déchirait.

Puis le silence se fit. Il se tourna aussitôt vers les deux jeunes hommes. Harry s'était allongé à côté de Draco et pleurait silencieusement. Il avait posé sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant les battements lents du cœur du blond.

Au bout de quelques minutes, John se racla la gorge. Harry se redressa et lui murmura qu'il arrivait. John le vit se pencher sur le visage du blond.

- Je t'aime, beau blond.

Il embrassa alors doucement ses lèvres et l'Auror détourna les yeux par pudeur. Harry descendit du lit et John sortit cette fois-ci une plume noire bleutée. Harry la prit et ne quitta pas des yeux Draco jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Ils atterrirent à Azkaban. Même si les détraqueurs n'étaient plus là depuis cinq ans, l'ambiance de la prison était toujours autant chargée de désespoir. John frissonna.

Deux gardiens vinrent chercher Harry.

- Hum… Bien, au revoir, Harry.

- Je suis désolé, Mr Reerdon.

John lui fit un sourire bienveillant et il fit demi-tour.

C'était fini… Il transplana pour arriver devant chez lui. Sa femme l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Il l'embrassa doucement. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Que me vaut ce baiser, mon prince ?

- Je t'aime, Lena.

- Moi aussi, John, moi aussi.

Ils se donnèrent la main et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Prononçant le nom de leur hôtel, ils partirent, le sourire aux lèvres, vers leurs vacances tant attendues.

C'était fini…

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

_Le lendemain après-midi dans l'une des cellules les plus protégées de Azkaban..._

_Harry, _

_Draco Malfoy s'est réveillé hier, juste après que tu sois parti de sa chambre. Du coup, tu n'es plus accusé de meurtre mais de tentative de meurtre. Ton procès va être révisé. Je m'occuperais de tout. _

_Prends soin de toi… _

_Hermione. _

Harry replia la lettre et la jeta sur la petite table de nuit de sa cellule. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux.

Jamais il n'aurait pu tuer son amour. Jamais…

* * *

**Alors je cours me cacher sous mon lit ? (Non mais vous n'avez pas honte ? J'en fais quoi moi du monstre ?) ! Et à propos de l'hypothétique suite, je fais quoi ? **

**J'espère tout de même que vous n'avez pas détesté... **

**Gros bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu !!!**

**Lunapix...**


	2. Deuxième partie

_**Bonjour !!**_

_**Après un peu plus d'un mois, voici la deuxième partie de mon two-shot. J'aurais pu l'écrire plus vite, je le conçois, mais… je ne savais pas comment j'allais le finir. **_

_**J'espère que cette partie va autant vous plaire que la première (et je vous remercie d'ailleurs de l'avoir lue) !! **_

_**Bonne Lecture !! **_

_

* * *

_

Cinq ans plus tard…

Lorsque la main de son compagnon lui caressa le dos, Draco était déjà réveillé. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit de toute façon et Jimmy le savait très bien. Et si l'homme souffrait de cet intérêt « soudain » de Draco, il n'en montrait rien et le soutenait de toutes ses forces, autant qu'il le pouvait.

Déposant un baiser sur sa nuque, Jimmy lui murmura bonjour, un sourire dans la voix. Sans attendre, il se leva et alla chercher le fauteuil de Draco, le laissant s'y mettre tout seul.

Draco n'aimait pas qu'on l'aide… Depuis cet « accident », cinq ans plus tôt, il était dans ce fauteuil roulant, cette injure au bon goût, cette barbarie à la beauté, cette horreur si nécessaire à sa vie.

Lentement, avec lassitude, Draco s'y assit et tendit machinalement les lèvres vers Jimmy, lui quémandant un baiser. Souriant, ce dernier répondait avec plaisir à sa demande. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, Jimmy souriait toujours.

Draco commençait à haïr ce sourire… Jim Sullivan était trop souriant à son goût. Quel besoin avait-il de sourire tout le temps ? La vie ne méritait pas de sourire de toute façon. Et encore moins ce matin…

- Je vais préparer le petit déj, chéri, déclara Jimmy, lui laissant la salle de bain, comme tous les matins.

Draco lui fit alors un sourire, il le devait bien de temps en temps et partit dans la salle de bain. Il se hissa dans la douche, équipée et adaptée pour lui et commença à se laver. Malgré tout, il aimait toujours son corps. De nombreux hommes – et femmes – le regardaient encore avec cette lueur de désir qu'il aimait.

Pourtant, faire l'amour à un homme lorsqu'on ne pouvait plus bouger les jambes, c'était difficile.

Jimmy avait été patient… Jimmy était parfait, de toute manière.

De longues minutes noyées sous l'eau chaude plus tard, Draco sortit et s'habilla. Après de longues heures de difficultés, c'était devenu habituel, aussi ennuyant et fade que pour une personne sans roues à la place des jambes.

Il sortit de sa chambre rapidement. La douche chaude avait été bienfaitrice, il sentait que son anxiété avait légèrement diminué. Ce matin, tout lui paraissait à nouveau plus dur. Il avait réussi à s'habituer à sa situation, jusqu'à ne presque plus y faire attention.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout se réveillait. Alors qu'il s'installait devant son bol de café, il croisa le regard de Jimmy. Jamais il ne pourrait aimer cet homme d'un amour véritable, pas autant qu'il avait aimé Harry mais jamais il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et but une gorgée du café brûlant, incendiant son palais et sa langue au passage. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Peu importe tout cela, c'était fini de toute façon. Il s'ordonnerait de s'ignorer, c'était la meilleure solution, de s'ignorer…

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

John se sentait nauséeux ce matin-là. Il avait occulté cette histoire de sa tête, il avait même espéré, sans vraiment se l'avouer, que Harry Potter ne serait libéré qu'après qu'il soit enfin en retraite. Fausse espérance…

Depuis un mois, toute la presse sorcière ne parlait que de ça. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu cinq ans plus tôt. Heureusement, à deux ans de la retraite, il n'avait plus à s'occuper de ces missions. Jamais il n'aurait pu aller chercher Harry Potter à la sortie de cette prison.

Pas maintenant qu'il commençait juste à ne plus rêver de ce souvenir terrible toutes les nuits.

Une main délicate se posa sur son bras. Il papillonna des yeux et croisa le visage inquiet de Lena. Il lui sourit tendrement. Aujourd'hui, leur fils leur rendait visite. Il allait oublier…

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

Harry regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Il sentait que c'était le bon jour… Il avait perdu le compte de toute façon. Il préférait ne pas se lever de son lit et garder les yeux fermés. Il savait que les gardiens disaient qu'il était devenu fou.

Il avait toujours été fou… Il avait failli tuer un homme après tout, même s'il ne l'avait pas désiré. Il ne voulait pas sortir de cette prison. Tout le monde allait le juger – ils auraient raison.

Et il allait devoir se confronter à la réalité.

Il était réellement un assassin, trop dangereux pour les autres. Il partirait loin, il ne voulait plus revoir personne.

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on parte en week-end quelque part ? demanda Jimmy, une fois de plus alors que Draco froissait le vingtième brouillon – au moins – de son article.

Il soupira.

- Fuir mes problèmes ne m'aidera pas, Jimmy… Puis de toute façon, il n'y a aucun risque de le croiser. Le juge a maintenu une interdiction de m'approcher de cinq cents mètres, non ?

Jimmy se renfrogna. Cette histoire d'interdiction d'approcher avait été le sujet de la plus grosse dispute entre eux. Lors de la révision du procès, six mois plus tôt, le juge avait annoncé à Harry qu'il lui était interdit d'approcher Draco à vie. Jimmy, heureux, s'était tourné vers Draco pour profiter de cette mesure bienvenue avec lui mais Draco s'était mis à pleurer silencieusement en serrant les poings. Après être rentrés chez eux, ils s'étaient violemment disputés, Jimmy arguant que Draco était toujours amoureux du Survivant. Bien sûr, le blond avait démenti mais personne n'aurait cru en son ton peu convaincant.

Il savait de toute façon que Harry serait malgré cette histoire l'amour de la vie de Draco et il ne pouvait plus rien contre ça, il avait tout fait.

Il se leva et massa les épaules de Draco avec talent. Il réussit à le convaincre de faire une pause. Draco se frotta les yeux et se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je réagirais s'il venait vers moi, s'il voulait me parler… Arriverais-je à le repousser ? murmura-t-il.

Si ces mots firent mal à Jimmy, il ne montra rien d'autre qu'un air bienveillant. Il s'assit sur les jambes insensibles du blond et l'embrassa doucement.

- Tu n'auras qu'un mot à me dire pour que je le repousse pour toi…

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis se leva.

- Que dirais-tu d'un chocolat chaud, Dray ? Et ensuite, on se met devant la télé et on ne bouge plus de la journée !

Draco rit. Il ferma son stylo et écarta ses feuilles.

- Avec plaisir…

Une heure plus tard, il était allongé sur le canapé, contre le torse de Jimmy et regardait une série comique qu'il adorait, riant de nombreuses fois. S'il avait levé les yeux, il aurait vu des larmes perler au coin des yeux de son amant depuis trois ans.

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

- Mr Potter, veuillez-nous suivre s'il vous plait.

Harry jeta un dernier regard à sa cellule, s'attardant presque avec nostalgie sur les petits dessins sur les murs, les rayons de soleil qui passaient par les barreaux de la fenêtre sans vitre, son lit à l'odeur de moisi, son plateau de déjeuner encore présent…

Il souffla longuement pour évacuer sa nervosité et suivit l'imperturbable gardien. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs pour arriver au bureau du directeur de la prison. Quelques effets personnels lui furent rendus et il signa une feuille. Quelques minutes plus tard, le soleil éblouissait son regard, caressait son visage, réchauffait son cœur… Il sourit et avança vers l'Auror qui l'attendait.

Le jeune homme le salua avec chaleur mais il ne fit qu'un bref et froid signe de tête.

- J'ai pour ordre de vous emmener à l'endroit que vous voulez… excepté chez Mr Malfoy bien entendu, plaisanta stupidement la jeune recrue.

Harry se tourna vers lui, plongeant un regard noir et vide dans celui de l'Auror.

- L'ordre vous octroie-t-il le droit de dire des conneries ?

Le jeune homme déglutit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Harry sourit.

- Fermez-là alors.

Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de demander plus gentiment :

- Mon compte à Gringotts a-t-il été touché ?

- Euh… Non, Mr Potter, répondit l'autre homme d'un ton nettement moins certain.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants et déclara :

- Je veux aller à Gringotts, j'ai besoin de faire des transactions. Et si c'est aussi possible, j'aimerais qu'on me dépose dans un aéroport moldu après ça.

Le jeune Auror hocha la tête, légèrement plus détendu et amena Harry vers une voiture à l'emblème du Ministère.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient devant le bâtiment blanc éclatant de la banque sorcière. Sans se soucier des regards pesants que les passants lui jetaient, Harry se faufila à l'intérieur, l'Auror tentant de le suivre du même pas rapide.

Harry se dirigea vers un guichet vide et demanda derechef au gobelin s'il pouvait transvaser tout son argent sur un compte moldu. Pour seule réponse, la créature hocha la tête et s'affaira à la tâche.

Lorsque Harry sortit de Gringotts, il n'avait plus de compte dans la banque…

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était dans un aéroport moldu et s'efforçait de semer l'Auror collant. Il voulait que personne ne soit au courant de sa destination.

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

Draco sursauta alors que l'annonce du flash info à la radio sonnait. Aussitôt, il entendit que Harry Potter était enfin sorti de prison. Son cœur se libéra tout de suite d'une pression qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis trop longtemps. Il soupira discrètement alors que Jimmy entrait dans la cuisine.

« _… n'avons pas de nouvelles vraiment. Un jeune Auror très expérimenté a été le chercher avec ordre de l'accompagner à l'endroit que voulait Potter, du moment que ce ne soit pas à moins de cinq cents mètres du jeune Malfoy. Je pense, chers auditeurs, que vous en saurez plus dès que l'Auror sera revenu de sa mission et que le Ministère aura tenu les médias au courant. Nous restons en direct devant l'entrée du Ministère pour vous tenir au courant et…_ »

Le son se coupa. Draco se tourna vers son compagnon avec une lueur de colère.

- J'écoutais Jimmy et…

- Et tu n'as pas à écouter ça, Draco ! coupa le jeune homme d'un ton bourru.

Le blond se renfrogna mais n'ajouta rien. Il se pencha à nouveau sur sa feuille et souffla longuement pour toutefois montrer son agacement. Il avait besoin de savoir !

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

Enfin, inventant une subite envie pressante, Harry faussa compagnie au jeune officier afin d'échanger le billet pour l'Ecosse qu'il venait d'acheter contre un pour la Suisse. Il rêvait de montagnes…

Il traversa l'aéroport en essayant de ne pas retomber sur l'Auror et arriva à son avion. Il montra son billet à l'hôtesse et monta rapidement dans celui-ci. Aucun regret…

Jamais…

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

Jimmy l'embrassa tendrement, lui murmurant qu'il allait sous la douche se rafraîchir un peu. Répondant à peine au baiser, Draco hocha la tête avant de retourner à son article. A peine entendit-il la porte de la salle de bain se fermer qu'il se précipita sur la radio pour la rallumer. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait cela mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de savoir !

Il mit le volume au plus bas et se pencha pour écouter. Il n'entendit pas que la porte de la salle de bain s'était rouverte, il ne vit pas non plus que Jimmy l'avait surpris avant de retourner en courant presque dans la salle de bain. Il ne put donc pas savoir que le jeune homme, après s'être immergé sous l'eau chaude de la douche, s'était mis à sangloter comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

L'avion décolla enfin. Harry soupira de soulagement avant de pencher sa tête en arrière. Une jeune femme lui fit un sourire timide mais il détourna les yeux. Il était trop dangereux pour ceux qu'il aimait. Il valait mieux qu'il se fasse détester.

Il appela l'hôtesse de l'air et demanda une coupe de champagne qu'elle lui apporta quelques instants plus tard. Il la remercia négligemment et en but une petite gorgée. Il la fit rouler sous sa langue, laissant les petites bulles pétiller dans sa bouche et l'avala.

- A ma nouvelle vie, se dit-il à mi-mots.

Il but le reste en une seule fois et pencha sa tête pour voir le paysage rétrécir encore dans le hublot.

Aucun regret…

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

« _… que le Survivant ait décidé de partir aussitôt. Il a fermé son compte à Gringotts et m'a demandé de le conduire à un aéroport moldu. Il a pris un billet pour l'Ecosse mais je ne saurais vous dire s'il y est vraiment allé, il m'a faussé compagnie très rapidement. _»

Draco remercia le ciel d'être dans un fauteuil roulant, une fois n'est pas coutume. Il aurait pu défaillir…

Il n'avait donc même pas cherché à le revoir ? Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de le voir ?

Il aurait dû le haïr mais, au lieu de cela, il voulait le revoir. Des larmes de rage perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Rage contre lui d'être aussi faible…

Rage contre Potter pour lui avoir volé son cœur et ne lui avoir jamais rendu…

Il serra les poings et ses larmes de rage se muèrent en larmes de tristesse. Deux bras l'entourèrent et l'amenèrent sur le sol. Il s'affaissa contre son amant, encore dégoulinant d'eau, une simple serviette autour des hanches.

Il le serra, trop fort, dans ses bras et pleura autant qu'il le put. Il n'avait pas pleuré une fois depuis ces cinq dernières années…

Sa peine se libérait… son amour aussi…

Il l'aimait toujours, il l'aimerait toujours.

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

_**Un an plus tard…**_

John se sentait tout excité alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans le chalet qu'il avait loué en Suisse avec sa femme. Il posa ses valises dans l'entrée alors qu'il parcourait la petite masure avec l'esprit d'un jeune enfant devant son premier balai. Lena sourit avec toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait tandis qu'elle allait rejoindre son mari.

- C'est magnifique ! Tu ne crois pas ma puce ? s'extasia l'homme en se retournant vers elle.

- Oui, vraiment beau !

John redescendit dans l'entrée et prit les valises qu'il monta dans la chambre. Sa femme se précipita vers lui pour en prendre une qu'elle voulut commencer à déballer. Il arrêta son geste.

- Non, non, Lena… D'abord, on va se promener dans la ville et faire un peu de courses… On a un mois pour déballer les affaires.

Lena rit de l'impétuosité de son mari. Quand donc grandirait-il ?

- Il faudra bien les déballer avant le départ, John. Je t'entends déjà ronchonner parce que les affaires que tu chercheras plus tard seront au fond d'une de tes valises, nargua-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Il pencha la tête et lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Ensemble, amoureux comme jamais, ils sortirent du chalet sans se douter de ce qui allait leur arriver.

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

Draco venait d'apporter son article au journal. Il était fatigué ce soir-là, ses jambes le faisaient horriblement souffrir depuis quelques temps mais il n'avait pas le courage d'aller consulter un médicomage.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et alluma la lumière.

Vide… C'était vide…

Jimmy lui manquait.

Il fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'au salon et brancha la télévision avant de monter le son. Il se dirigea ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine et alluma la petite radio murale. Il avait besoin d'un bruit de fond, fort.

Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une canette de soda qu'il porta à sa bouche après l'avoir ouverte. Des coups retentirent contre sa porte. Il ne bougea pas, si la personne voulait vraiment entrer, qu'elle entre !

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il se passa et Draco se retrouva devant son ex petit-ami avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « dégagez ».

Il baissa les yeux, il ne supportait pas son regard triste. Jimmy le salua, il répondit.

- Je viens chercher les quelques affaires que j'avais oubliées. Je suis désolé, Draco, je croyais que tu serais encore au journal, je ne voulais pas m'imposer.

- Pourquoi Jimmy ? murmura Draco en guise de réponse. Pourquoi tu pars ?

Il entendit un long soupir, il n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux.

- On a déjà eu cette discussion, Draco, il ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Draco releva la tête, Jimmy s'était déjà retourné et avait commencé à marcher pour sortir de la cuisine.

- Tu me manques, chuchota Draco du bout des lèvres.

Son ancien compagnon arrêta ses pas. Il soupira à nouveau.

- Je ne t'aime pas assez pour te voir crever d'amour pour un autre, pour un connard cinglé qui plus est, grinça Jimmy en retour.

Draco serra les poings mais ne dit rien, il voulait récupérer Jimmy.

- Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-il.

- Je sais, déclara platement Jimmy. Il y a vraiment trop de bruit dans cette maison !

Il éteignit la radio avant de se diriger vers le salon et baissa le volume du son du téléviseur. Il se tourna ensuite vers Draco qui l'avait suivi. Il avança vers lui, ouvrant la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais se résigna. Il partit dans la pièce qui avait été témoin de leur passion pendant quatre ans. Draco le suivit. Il regarda Jimmy poser un sac sur le lit et commencer à mettre les derniers vêtements qu'il lui restait dans l'armoire.

- Embrasse-moi, demanda Draco.

- Je ne préfère pas, déclara Jimmy d'un ton vague.

- S'il te plaît…

Jimmy secoua la tête de droite à gauche sans le regarder.

- Je t'en prie, Jimmy. Une dernière fois.

Nouveau soupir, plus bref. Draco s'approcha de lui. Il céda, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Il voulut reculer mais les bras de Draco l'entourèrent, sa bouche fut happée par la sienne et il finit par s'abandonner dans le baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, tristement. Jimmy sentit les larmes de Draco mais il ne pouvait pas fléchir maintenant, il perdait sa vie avec lui. Il le repoussa gentiment mais Draco le tint encore.

- Fais-moi l'amour.

Jimmy s'écarta durement.

- Hors de question ! fulmina-t-il.

Draco baissa la tête. Il rapprocha son fauteuil du lit et parvint à se hisser dessus. Il s'allongea du côté opposé à l'autre jeune homme et lui tourna le dos. Jimmy abdiqua. Son cœur n'était pas aussi glacial que celui de Potter… Il se coucha et plaqua son corps à celui de Draco.

- Si je te fais l'amour, je ne resterai pas quand même.

Draco hocha la tête, même s'il espérait le contraire de toutes ses forces.

- Vraiment Draco, je ne serais pas là. Si je couche avec toi, là, maintenant, je vais avoir l'impression d'abuser de toi. Je le regretterais dès qu'on aura terminé.

Draco se retourna et colla sa bouche contre la peau du cou de Jimmy. Il commença à y poser de doux baisers.

- Je me sentirais mal aussi, encore plus que je le serais si je refuse, chuchota l'autre à nouveau.

Draco mordilla la peau et passa sa main sous le pull et le t-shirt de son ancien amant. Il le caressa lentement.

- Je ne veux pas profiter de toi, Draco, je ne veux pas…

Draco remonta le long de sa mâchoire qu'il embrassa doucement avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Jimmy. Il attendit que Jimmy réponde au baiser, ce qui ne tarda pas, il abandonnait.

Plus tard, alors qu'il le préparait à le recevoir, Jimmy s'excusa de nombreuses fois de ne pas avoir de volonté. Lorsque la jouissance l'emporta, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Draco le serra alors dans ses bras, toujours silencieux, et s'endormit, le front plissé.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul. L'armoire était ouverte et il ne restait plus que ses vêtements. Il pleura… Pourquoi personne ne l'aimait-il vraiment ?

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

- Dépêche-toi Potter, les clients ne vont pas tarder à affluer.

Harry courut jusqu'au vestiaire pour se changer. Il enfila rapidement sa tenue de serveur et partit dans la cuisine. Il salua rapidement tout le monde et sortit pour aider sa collègue à mettre les tables.

- Tu étais encore en retard… avança-t-elle, prudente.

- Je sais.

- J'ai commencé sans toi, pour ne pas mettre le patron en rogne.

- Merci.

L'échange était terminé. Elle avait l'habitude, elle connaissait le caractère taciturne de son collègue, plus personne ne s'en offusquait. Harry prit une dizaine d'assiettes et les posa sur des tables, il fit ensuite la même chose avec les verres.

Une petite clochette l'avertit que des clients venaient d'entrer. Il avança vers eux, plaquant un sourire hypocrite mais professionnel, sur ses lèvres.

- Madame, Monsieur, dit-il dans un français presque parfait, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Une table pour deux, s'il vous plaît, annonça l'homme.

Harry les amena à leur table et leur tendit la carte des menus. Alors qu'il allait chercher une carafe d'eau, il hurla intérieurement. Dieu, qu'il haïssait ce travail !

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

John et Lena avaient passé leur après-midi et le début de leur soirée à traîner dans la ville. Le vieil Auror mitraillait chaque coin avec son appareil-photo. Il ralentissait considérablement leur avancée mais il faisait tellement rire Lena qu'il exagérait sa lenteur.

Lorsque le soleil commença à s'approcher de l'horizon, Lena montra un petit restaurant du doigt.

- Et si on allait y manger ? proposa-t-elle avec intérêt.

John haussa les épaules et elle le tira par la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'établissement qui commençait doucement à se remplir. Lena arrêta un couple qui allait y entrer. Dans un français très accentué, elle demanda si le lieu était réputé. La réponse fut plus que positive, elle entra, suivie de son mari, toute guillerette.

Aussitôt, une jeune femme vint à leur rencontre. Elle les amena vers une table et leur affirma qu'un serveur allait venir s'occuper d'eux dès qu'ils auraient choisi leur menu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, John eut l'impression qu'un ascenseur lui tombait du cœur. Le hasard avait été une fois encore contre lui. Le serveur s'approcha et une lueur de reconnaissance s'alluma dans ses yeux. Lena remarqua la mine sombre de son mari, puis celle du serveur. Son regard se porta alors sur la cicatrice du serveur.

- Oooooh, murmura-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de son mari, devenu blême. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bonjour Mr Reerdon, Mrs Reerdon… Je vais demander à Sophie si elle peut vous servir !

Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour mais ne put se résoudre à ne pas leur demander de nouvelles de Drago. Il ne devrait pas, il le savait… Mais il le voulait…

- Excusez-moi, je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps… Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais...

John leva une main pour l'arrêter.

- Il va bien Potter, mis à part le fait qu'il soit dans un fauteuil roulant. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Harry, piteux, avait baissé la tête. A la mention d'un fauteuil roulant, il leva la tête si brusquement qu'un craquement se fit entendre dans sa nuque. Il pâlit considérablement.

- Un fauteuil roulant ? A… à… cause de… moi ?

John baissa les yeux mais hocha tout de même la tête. Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne l'avait jamais su… Lors de ces procès, il avait été jeté un sort à Draco pour qu'il ne le voie pas, il pouvait juste entendre sa voix mais Draco ne parlait jamais.

Hermione ne lui avait jamais dit. De toute façon, elle ne s'occupait de lui qu'au nom d'une ancienne amitié qui n'existait plus que dans le cœur des chimères.

Ses jambes flageolèrent, son cerveau sembla se liquéfier, son cœur se remit à battre. D'un geste brusque, il arracha son tablier et se précipita vers la sortie d'un pas lent et instable. Sa collègue lui attrapa le bras.

- Tu fais quoi ? Les clients vont arriver !

Il se retira d'un mouvement ample et rageur et se tourna vers elle. Elle fit un pas de recul en voyant l'éclat de colère que divulguait ses yeux si verts. John s'interposa.

- Mr Potter, sortez d'ici ! Tout de suite ! Ou je vous jure que vacances ou pas, je vous renvoie de l'endroit que vous avez quitté il y a un an.

Le front de Harry eut un pli soucieux. Il se retourna et sortit avec précipitation de la salle.

- Il est malade, ce type, s'exclama Sophie en soupirant de soulagement.

- Il a juste été très malheureux, sa vie a été bercée de violence, il n'a pas su faire face… affirma John en retournant vers sa femme. Je préfèrerai qu'on rentre ma chérie. Je suis un peu patraque maintenant.

Lena se leva et prit le bras de son mari. Discrètement, elle soupira. Cette histoire avait vraiment changé l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Il aurait encore plus besoin d'elle maintenant et elle serait là !

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

Harry avait directement transplané dans son appartement. Aussitôt, il donna un coup rageur dans un mur. L'image de Draco en fauteuil roulant revenait sans cesse dans sa tête, comme un mauvais flash. Il courut jusqu'aux toilettes et y vomit.

Il se releva aussitôt après et se regarda dans le miroir après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage. Le visage souriant de Draco sembla prendre sa place dans le reflet. D'un geste vif, il envoya au sol tout ce qui traînait sur son lavabo.

Il glissa sur le sol. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier… Il avait essayé pourtant. C'était sa punition, c'était lui qui avait tout gâché. Il le méritait ! Sa tête tomba contre le sol et il s'endormit, tombant dans un sommeil déchiré entre le désespoir et l'envie.

Une heure plus tard, il sursauta. Il avait décidé ! Il se leva et se précipita dans sa cuisine, essayant de trouver la lettre qu'un hibou lui avait apporté – il n'avait pas su comment – deux jours plus tôt.

Une invitation à la cérémonie fêtant les dix ans de la mort de Voldemort. Il s'assit et prit une feuille et un bic pour rédiger une réponse positive…

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

Des coups frappés inlassablement sur la porte obligèrent Draco à sortir de son lit. Il se hissa dans son fauteuil et roula jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il eut un instant l'espoir minime que c'était Jimmy. Il eut alors un sursaut d'horreur en voyant l'identité de son visiteur.

- Malfoy ? Je dois te parler !

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Granger ! répliqua celui-ci en s'apprêtant déjà à refermer la porte.

Hermione appuya sa main sur la porte de bois et repoussa Draco pour entrer. Elle referma la porte.

- C'est Hermione Weasley maintenant !

- Tu fais ce que tu veux dans ton lit, Granger, ajouta Draco en reculant, énervé de ne même pas pouvoir refermer une porte au nez de cette mégère. Que me vaut ta visite ?

La jeune femme soupira.

- Je suis ici pour te demander une faveur, Malfoy…

Draco se tourna vers elle brusquement. Il eut un sourire narquois.

- Peux-tu me répéter ça, Granger ? ironisa-t-il.

- Es-tu invité à la cérémonie du Ministère ? demanda-t-elle sans se soucier de la remarque de Draco.

- Oui mais…

- Harry a accepté leur invitation. Je te demande de ne pas venir… coupa Hermione d'un ton sec et expéditif.

Draco referma la bouche. Avant que cette Granger ne l'interrompe, il allait dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'y aller… mais maintenant…

Il devrait écouter ce que cette idiote disait… mais il y avait cette voix en lui... Cette voix qui lui hurlait combien il avait envie de revoir Harry, combien il voulait voir ses yeux si verts, ses lèvres si agréables, ses cheveux si désordonnés, ses mains si douces et fortes…

Il aurait mal s'il le revoyait…

Il serait anéanti s'il le ratait…

- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, Weasley !

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Sans se retourner, elle grinça à l'encontre du blond :

- S'il arrive un seul problème à cette soirée parce que tu es venu, Malfoy, je te jure que je t'en tiendrais pour responsable !

Elle sortit sans rien ajouter et en laissant la porte ouverte. Draco frissonna, sans savoir si c'était dû au courant d'air frais ou au ton glacial de l'avocate.

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

_**Deux semaines plus tard…**_

Harry avait directement transplané à côté du Ministère. Il souffla longuement avant de faire un pas. Arrivé devant la vieille et obsolète cabine téléphonique, son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Il avança d'un autre pas, avant de reculer d'une dizaine. Il s'assit à même le sol.

Il était content d'être passé par l'entrée des visiteurs, il était sûr que personne ne passerait par là, tout le monde transplanant directement à l'intérieur. Il resta assis sur le sol, commençant à regretter d'avoir accepté. C'était une mauvaise idée !

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

Draco n'aimait pas transplaner avec son fauteuil, c'était dangereux et il n'y arrivait pas, même s'il ne disait jamais cela lorsqu'on lui demandait la raison de ses voyages toujours moldus.

Aussi, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avançait hâtivement dans la ruelle sombre qui menait à la cabine téléphonique des visiteurs. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il allait revoir Harry.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi ces deux dernières semaines et, s'il était sûr d'une chose dans sa vie, c'était de son amour toujours aussi inconditionnel pour Harry. Il avait besoin de le revoir et tant pis si, pour cela, il allait peut-être mourir…

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes que Harry se rendit compte que le bruit qu'il entendait était bien réel… Comme un objet lourd qui glissait sur le sol.

Il se leva brusquement et se retourna mais le noir profond de la rue l'empêchait de distinguer ce qui approchait…

Puis la « chose » passa sous un lampadaire…

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

Draco tremblait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il approchait de la cabine. Peut-être devrait-il faire demi-tour finalement… Peut-être que tous avaient raison, Harry n'était vraiment pas pour lui…

Il continua cependant à avancer. Peu à peu, il distingua un homme devant lui. Il continua à avancer. Le contour se dessinait de plus en plus. Il continua à avancer. L'homme eut un mouvement de recul. Il continua à avancer, bien qu'il se demandait pourquoi maintenant.

- Draco ?!

Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix...

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

« _Jimmy fait l'amour avec beaucoup moins de passion que toi, Potter…_ »

La même phrase remonta dans leurs esprits en même temps. Draco avança encore, Harry recula davantage.

- Harry… Je…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais il savait très bien ce qu'il avait envie de faire, lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser. Harry recula encore.

- Ecarte-toi de moi, murmura-t-il d'ailleurs.

Draco secoua la tête et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que Harry, reculant toujours, ne bute contre un mur. Alors Draco put vraiment le regarder, la lune brillante de cette nuit-là éclairait son visage.

Il était beau, toujours. Il évitait son regard. Draco attrapa sa main et, malgré tout ce qu'il tenta, Harry ne put le faire céder.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et Harry s'accroupit, son visage tomba dans les jambes de Draco. Il pleura mais ne prononça aucun mot. Draco caressa ses cheveux doucement. Il se sentait plus serein maintenant. Il était heureux même, il le savait.

Malgré tout ça, Harry avait toujours été celui qu'il lui fallait. Et si pour cela, il devait lui pardonner son geste, c'était déjà pardonné.

Harry se releva et fit un pas sur le côté.

- Tu dois me détester, chuchota-t-il.

Draco baissa les yeux et rougit.

- Je crois au contraire que je t'aime toujours.

Harry ne dit rien.

- Tu m'as terriblement manqué, Harry, ajouta le blond en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ancien amant.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas possible entre nous, Draco. Je te ferais encore du mal… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime…

Draco essaya de se relever. Depuis peu, il pouvait tenir debout en se levant. Selon le médecin, qu'il avait fini par aller voir, il était forcé qu'il remarche un jour… mais ce serait long, cela prendrait plusieurs années.

Il appuya ses bras sur les accoudoirs et se hissa pour se mettre debout. Le fauteuil glissa…

Harry fit un pas en avant et le rattrapa, ils tombèrent sur le sol. Le brun reprit la parole plusieurs minutes plus tard.

- Imagine si, un jour, je suis jaloux, je ne pourrais peut-être pas m'arrêter Draco.

- Dans ce cas-là, ne t'arrête pas… Je préfèrerai mourir de ta main et dans tes bras que mourir en ayant une seconde de plus sans toi…

Harry grogna.

- C'est complètement stupide ce que tu dis là, Malfoy ! Je ne supporterai pas de vivre sans toi, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te faire encore du mal…

Nouveau silence. Draco se rapprocha.

- Pourquoi l'amour est-il si compliqué entre nous, Harry ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry soupira.

- C'est moi qui ait un problème avec l'amour, je t'aime trop…

Draco pouffa.

- C'est la première fois que tu me dis que tu m'aimes… Je ne compte pas la dernière fois, je n'en ai qu'un vague souvenir…

Harry se raidit. Draco releva le visage et le fixa, les yeux brillants.

- Est-ce que je prends un risque inconsidéré si je t'embrasse, là, maintenant ?

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite, hypnotisé par les lèvres de Draco.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça, Draco comprit qu'il avait eu raison.

Ils s'aimaient…

Mais comment pourrait-il vivre cet amour ?

Draco posa sa main sur le cœur de Harry, qui battait à tout rompre et s'écarta.

- Et si je fais la promesse de ne jamais rien faire pour te mettre en rogne ? Je renonce à parler avec tout le monde s'il le faut et je…

- Draco, Draco… C'est impossible et tu le sais…

Le blond baissa les yeux.

- Je m'en fous, Harry, je ne peux pas… Je t'aime, reste avec moi… supplia-t-il.

Harry l'embrassa encore, le baiser fut plus passionné.

- Je veux rester aussi, chuchota-t-il.

Draco fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres et son baiser dériva vers la jugulaire de Harry.

- Alors tout est parfait…

…… **oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo …… oOo ……**

Un peu plus loin, un homme les regardait. Il pleurait aussi.

Jimmy sourit malgré tout. Il aimait Draco et Draco aimait Harry.

Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait… Il était sûr que Harry viendrait à la cérémonie s'il recevait le hibou. Il avait eu raison de chercher le Survivant !

Il essuya d'une main les larmes perlant à ses yeux. Il surveillerait ce Potter, il l'empêcherait de faire encore du mal à Draco mais il les laisserait vivre leur amour. Il savait que les deux hommes seraient aidés par toute la communauté s'ils désiraient poursuivre leur chemin ensemble.

Lui, il veillerait…

Jamais Potter ne pourra toucher un cheveu de Draco pour lui faire du mal.

Il veillerait…

Il sourit en les voyant s'embrasser à nouveau alors que Harry remettait délicatement Draco dans le fauteuil.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bon, bon, bon…

_**Comment je dois me sentir après ça ? Je n'aime pas trop cette fin, je l'aurais voulu plus tragique mais je suis incapable d'écrire du tragique… Alors, ben, je crois que je vais être obligée de m'abandonner à votre seul jugement, lectrices / lecteurs…**_

_**Gros bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu !! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus, vraiment !!**_

_**Lunapix**_

_**RaR :**_

_**Maiylou : **_coucou !! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu… Je suis contente que tu aies aimé !! J'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir, bisous !!

_**Zofia **_: coucou !! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, qui me font vraiment plaisir… En effet, au début, je voulais le tuer… Mais mon histoire m'a frustré toute seule, et j'ai voulu écrire une suite, un besoin irrépressible !! Alors, j'ai modifié et voilà !! J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par cette suite !! Bisous.


End file.
